


Welcome to the Upside Down

by Seanathan



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Below world vs above world, GRITHO, Gen, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, The Nether (Minecraft), The Upside Down, The Upside Down (Hermitcraft), forgetting past life, interdimensional war, scar x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanathan/pseuds/Seanathan
Summary: When Etho finds himself transmitted accidentally to a whole new world beneath the one he knows, things are bound to go down. Fear of a possible war with above-world government forces and the above-world discovery of the civilization below their feet are major concerns. Bdubs, Grian, Scar, and Mumbo make Etho feel at home, and Etho has to deal with this new life.Slow updates, just a side story
Relationships: Charles | Grian & John | BdoubleO100, Etho & Charles | Grian, Etho & John | BdoubleO100, Etho/Charles | Grian, Etho/Grian, Grian/Etho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Welcome to the Upside Down

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. At first I thought I must be in a hotel room or I fell asleep at a friend’s house or something, but then I looked around me. This didn’t look like any place where people lived. The air felt hot and dry, like a desert, yet the sand was a reddish brown color. Jagged spikes stuck out into the sky, which I realized didn’t exist, it was just a roof of stone. I must have been underground or in a cave or something. Or a movie set. I was also on the side of the road, I could tell, at least if the gravel paths to the side of me counted as roads. I stood up and brushed the granular maroon sand off my vest and sweatpants and straightened my headband, brushing my silky grey-white air off of my forehead. When I said it was hot here, I wasn’t joking, especially because I was from Canada, where even in the summer a relaxing cool breeze was in the air. I constantly paused to wipe the beads of sweat off my forehead. It didn’t help that I was wearing a vest and sweatpants. I would have dressed lighter if I knew I would wake up somewhere like this. 

I was also getting really thirsty, I mean, I was in a desert.  _ Was this hell? _ I thought jokingly to myself before genuinely considering it. I wasn’t that religious but I decided, no, hell would be worse, I decided. Then, I saw something in the distance on the gravelly road. I hoped it was a car or something, but with my luck it could probably be a tumbleweed. As it got closer I realized it was a truck and silently cheered. It actually was more like a golf cart. A man with messy dark brown hair and tanned skin approached and skidded the vehicle into park. He was wearing a loose white shirt and slightly torn  cuffed up black jeans. “Well don’t just stand there, new guy, get in!” he exclaimed, scooting over and gesturing to the front seat next to him. “Uh, ok,” I replied, a little nervously and tentatively sat down next to him. “Now, you probably have a lot of questions, and it’s a bit of a ride to society, so ask away!”

He explained that I was in a place called the Upside Down. It was a suburb of a larger city called Nethera. And I was below the surface of earth. Apparently, sometimes humans from the above world were transmitted here by accident. According to him, I was one of the unlucky few, and that this was my life now. I sighed to myself. Well, time to make the most of it, I guess. After he was done with his detailed explanation of how and why I was here, we still had miles to go. 

“So, uh, I just realized I never got your name,” the man began. “Etho.” “I’m sorry, did you just, like, sneeze or something?” he asked, giggling. “No, my name is Etho,” I responded. “That’s a weird name, isn’t it?” he stated. “It’s Canadian,” I choked out between laughs. This guy’s laugh is so contagious that I’ll probably get a heart attack, I joked to myself.

“So, what’s your name?” I asked the person driving. “I’m Bdubs!” he replied. “Bdubs? That’s even weirder than Etho,” I replied. “Oh, shut up,” Bdubs exclaimed, giggling. “Anyway, what was your life like back on the surface?” he asked me. I struggled to remember; it was like there was a sheet of fog covering my memories. “I- uh, I don’t know, my memories are all, like, blurred,” I responded confusedly. “Hey, that’s normal for newbies, just try and see what’s not fogged up,” Bdubs directed.

“Ok, so, I was an electrical and musical engineer, I’m pretty sure, like, y’know, making instrument parts and stuff. And I lived in Canada, somewhere cold, was it Calgary, no, definitely not anywhere in Quebec, maybe Vancouver. And I had a boyfriend, named, uh,” I blanked out on the name of my boyfriend. “Oh my god, I’m so pathetic, I can’t remember the name of my boyfriend,” I muttered to myself a little sadly, tears coming to my eyes as I realized I’d never see him again. Bdubs noticed me. “Hey, it’s ok, buddy,” he said, wrapping an arm around me and giving me as much comfort as he could while still driving. “Every newbie has a hard time remembering, you’re doing great, Etho” he soothed, rubbing my back gently. “You’re not pathetic at all, in fact, I think you’re doing the best since last year,” he added. 

“What was your life like?” I asked. “Oh me?” Bdubs exclaimed. “I’m not an above-blood. I’m pure Nether!” he said, baring his fangs. “What’s with the fangs?” I asked. “All below-bloods have ‘em,” he replied. “That’s cool,” I responded. A few minutes passed in silence until Bdubs spoke up. “We’re only a few miles away now, Etho,” he said, looking down at what resembled a gps system from 2014 or something. “Hey, we have those above- or well, we did like 6 years ago!” I exclaimed, gesturing at the tiny gps screen. “Oh this? Well, a lot of your stuff gets transferred too. Mostly just garbage, but we got a huge stocked technology warehouse a month ago. We’re a little bit behind you guys technologically, but only by a few years,” Bdubs replied. 

Then I saw a skyline in the distance of row houses and marketplaces. But the one thing that struck me the most was what looked like a huge castle. “Oh, yeah, look how close we are!” Bdubs exclaimed. “That tall mansion thing is where Grian lives- oh you’ll love him! He even lets me stay there sometimes, I mean, I did design the interior after all. But I mostly live over in one of those nice brick townhouses. You can stay with me, I mean, if you want to, until we build you your own house.” “Oh, uh, sure Bdubs, I mean, you’re the only person here I know,” I replied. “Yeah! This is gonna be amazing! We’re gonna be roommates!” Bdubs squealed in excitement. “So, It’s getting pretty late, I mean, some people are probably already getting ready for bed, so we’ll introduce you to everyone in the morning.” We rode into the town and he parked in front of a tall ash grey townhouse with a blue roof. “Well, this is where I live,” he said. Then, he turned to me, looked me at me with his gentle light brown eyes and said, “Welcome to the Upside Down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad: @Seanathan26
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
